The Ninja Life For Me
by X Kate Salvatore-Hale x
Summary: Lyndsey Pearsons is a normal 18 year old girl but when she see the Joes recruiting in her town she can't help but try out. Will she get in or will she just be an embarrassing failure? R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

I winced as the punching bag came flying back at me as I punched it. I had been practicing for hours now yet I still couldn't get the right move. Even though I had practised it hundreds of times I still couldn't get it 'I bet my dad would have got it.' I thought to myself. That was the problem with me, no matter how hard I tryied I still wouldn't be as good as my father, a black belt in many types of martial arts, an excellent soldier and a great father. I punched the bag harder, it had been two months since his death and I held out here in a small gym that hasn't been used in years. No one bothered me unless I was out getting food which was what I was meant to be doing now.

Quickly, I stopped the bag unwrapped my hands and checked myself over in the mirror. My curly blonde hair was in a ponytail that was very quickly falling out over my bright blue eyes. I quickly changed out of my baggy white top and into a black tank top and jean shorts. I nodded to myself in the mirror before turning around and heading out into the warm, fresh air.

The sense of calmness was broken after two minutes though, as gun shots sounded one after another never ending or stopping. I tensed up, looking around for any signs of danger before walking cautiously over to we're the gun shots were the loudest.

The entire scene was a organised mess. Four tables were set up with four guns on each table behind all the table were a group of about fifteen boys. I regonised them most of them as members of the ruling gang here, the black snake. The rest of the men or boys looked like they had missed school for this or just generally got out of school. In front of the table stood three people that were globally well known. The G.I. Joes, they wore the uniform proudly and two of the three carried the familiar weopons that were on the table in front. The third member was one I was not expecting to see. Snake Eyes. He was my idol, I had looked up to him for years. Trying to perfect my moves incase I ever got the chance to meet him and now at this exact moment I could. Quickly, I made my over to were the crowd had gathered placing myself at the front so I had a clear view.

"Right! This is the Recruitment test for the Joes you get it right you might have a slight chance of getting in. You get it wrong, well I hope you all have health insurance" The man at the front, a man with short blonde-brown hair said. The people around me murmerred to each other, I even saw a few leave. The man who spoke before smiled and looked at us his eyes resting on me for a second longer, it was then I realised that I was the only girl here

"Ok, now that all the pansy's have left I'll introduce me and the team I'm Captain Duke you will adress me and any one else on my team as 'sir' and nothing else, to my right is Commander Heavy Duty and to my left is Snake eyes" Captain Duke introduced as the Snake Eyes name was said the person next to me, a boy barely even eighteen smirked

"Nice Mask!" He called sarcastically Captain started to walk over to him but Snake Eyes put a hand on his shoulder, shook his head and walked back to his original place. I however, wasn't going to take to someone offending anyone like that no matter who they were. I turned around and faced him

"Hey, Kid" I said, all conversation stopped as I spoke even the captain and Snake stopped having a silent one sided conversation to watch me. The guy turned around

"What? Girls party is down the road don't want you to miss it" he said looking down at me I glared at him as he pointed down the road.

"Well I hope you don't want to miss that tongue of yours after I rip it off" I said crossing my arms and glaring at him. The crowd around me 'ooohhed' and some even laughed, the guy looked at me and the looked at his friends, who seemed to have forgotten how to not laugh, and laughed

"That's a good one kid, maybe you can try and threaten me when you've actually hit the age of twelve" he said whilst pointing and laughing. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I grabbed the finger that was pointing to me before slamming it back it against his hand, breaking it. The guy screamed in pain and I grinned

"Maybe you can try and make fun of me when you aren't as thick as a tree or a weak as a baby bird" I said crossing my arms again the guy clutched his broken finger to his chest and growled slightly

"You little bitch!, I didn't do anything to you that warranted having my finger broken or being threatened like that!" He complained I scoffed

"You didn't do anything?, You went out and insulted someone I just happen to look up to and to make things worse he let you do it! I won't stand for anyone insulting people I happen to like or know or even don't know as someone once said 'shut the fuck up and close your mouth I'm not your boyfriend'-" I was about to say something when a meaty fist punched me in the face. The effect was immediate my head flung to side as a fiery pain flared up in my jaw, I was about to punch him back when someone stepped I front of us I recognised him as Commander Heavy Duty, he stood in front back facing me whilst Captain Duke shouted at him

"You think that's funny do you first you insult a member of our team then go on and insult a girl who was clearly trying to defend him and then when things get a little too tough for you, you punch her in the face! Does that make you feel like a man? Does that make you feel good?" Duke shouted the guy smiled from where he stood

"Yeah actually it does, the bitch deserved it" He said I nearly lost it there trying to lunge forward to attack him again when an arm wrapped around my waist and stopped me I turned my head and saw Snake Eyes, I nodded my appreciation to him before turning around and watching the scene in front of me. Commander had moved so I could see the scene, Captain Duke had the guy by the collar and his face was extremely close to the guys face

"I don't ever want to see your face again, at the moment you are getting so close to coming with us on the trip back and being detained for threatening behaviour and if you don't get that I'll make sure you get arrested for assault" Captain Duke said I smiled slightly the guy looked at me then at duke and reacted. He slammed his head against Captains' head which resulted in the captain on the ground in obvious pain, Snake Eyes let go off my waist and pulled his swords, Commander Heavy Duty ran over to help the Captain. No one was expecting a shot to ring out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews, views, favourites and follows, I was not expecting such a turn out so thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe if there would be a lot more Snake Eyes and more romance**

* * *

_No one was expecting a shot to ring out._

Everything happened in slow motion then. I heard the shouts and screams of the crowd and Joes, yet I didn't move. I stood stock still as the bullet came closer and closer to me. A hand wrapped around my right upper arm and started to pull me away but as they did I felt a fiery pain in my arm, I cried out as the pain continued throughout my whole arm, time speeded up then as I closed my eyes and fell onto my knees clutching my arm as blood seeped out of it at a neverending pace. I could hear Commander Heavy Duty shouting for the crowd to go and leave then I heard a raspy and old voice say loudly

"All associates of the Joes must die!" He reapeted this sentence three times before another shot rang out. On hearing the sound I squeaked and shuffled slightly back

"He's dead" I heard Commader say there was a slight sigh as I heard Captain reply

"I can see that, what about the other guy?" He asked I didn't hear a answer so I assumed that meant he was gone, also there was no screaming about how I deserved it or something like that. I became aware of hands trying to pry my hand off the injured hand, I clung on tighter not knowing who it was and I was too scared to open my eyes and see who it was. The hands stopped suddenly and I heard boots running over

"Hey kid, can you open your eyes for us" A voice I regonised as Captains said. I hesitated slightly before opening them when I did the scene I saw nearly made me throw up, blood was sprayed everywhere, some of it mine but most of it looked like another persons. I also saw Commander Heavy Duty blocking something from my sight as well as this I saw Captain Duke kneeling infront of me, he smiled slightly when he saw my eyes open

"There we go, I know that it hurts but do you think you can move your hand and let Snake Eyes look at it and fix it up?" He asked I looked to my left and saw Snake Eyes looking at me with his head slightly tilted I gulped slightly

"O-Of course, Sorry sir" I said before carefully and slowly removing my hand from the wound wincing slightly as it caused pain to flare up as I moved it slightly. Snake eyes immediately got to work, getting medical things out that I had no clue what they were called or anything. Captain Duke, seeing what Snake Eyes was doing started asking me questions

"So, what's your name? I can't keep calling you kid forever" He asked, smiling slightly

"My names Lyndsey Pearson and I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen years old and have been for the past six months" I said, huffing slightly, Captain laughed at my expression

"But your so short though!" He said, still laughing. I smiled as well, it was true I was barely 5"4 let alone avaerage height I thought carefully before saying my answer

"But great things come in great packages" I said, trying to wise but failing. A small

prick in my arm had me wincing as I turned around and saw a needle in my arm Snake Eyes patted my arm in what I hopped was an apologetic way, but couldn't be to sure since he, you know doesn't talk and all.

" Guys! General Hawk wants to talk to us all! Including the girl!" A British voice said I turned my head away from the silent but amazing ninja toward the dark skinned man known as Commander Heavy Duty

"This girl has a name" I mumbled, Snake Eyes who had obviously heard shook with silent laughter. Commander Heavy Duty ran over to us carrying a high-tech gizmo which I did not know the name of or the brand though it could possibly be Apple... I had no time to say anything though as a blue beam came out if said gizmo and revealed a tall man wearing camos and a green beret, the soldiers who could automatically went straight to attention

"At ease, Soldiers" he said, the two soldiers immediately relaxed though the man continued talking

"I heard what happened." He stated simpily, I stiffened up but then loosene off when Snake Eyes lightly slapped me on the shoulder reminding me that he was still working

"How did you hear what happened?" Captain Duke said looking quite shocked at the quick knowledge gain of his superior officer

"Your the top story in the local news, it didn't take much for me to understand that when the headline is 'G.I. Joe recruitment test ends in a shooting' it involves us. But what I want to know is why didn't you stop it when you saw those kids arguing?" He continued on it was then I decided to make myself known to the officer

"Tha would be my fault Sir, I was defending Snake Eyes when the 'kid' was insulting him. Clearly it wasn't my place to do so and I apologise for doing so. However, I do also admit that the Joes did break up the fight and were clearly going to send everyone back home on end it, but the shooter guy shot one shot and if I had of actually moved out of the way I could have stopped this getting any uglier and also possibly stopped his screaming of 'All associates of the Joes must die!' So, I really apolgise for any mess I have caused in this and I will try and do my best to either pay for damages or help out in anyway possible" I said Looking down at my legs, which had miraculously escaped being banged up The tall man lookedk at me for a second before speaking to the soldiers in front of me

"I want all of you on a plane within the next two hours and that includes the girl" he said, I whipped my head around to look at him as the the soldier infront of me started protesting even Snake Eyes was waving his hands about

"But sir, why? It's not like she's an asset to this mission or even the team it doesn't make any sense" Commander Heavy Duty said next to me Snake Eyes was nodding his head whilst wrapping up my arm in a thick white gauze

"As I can see from her file, she may prove to be a very good asset to the team, if she passes the tests that is. Oh, Let's not forget she defended one very important member of your team and if she didn't, Snake Eyes may have become a laughing stock of the whole of the city" The leader-man said looking at what I realised was my file. Commander Heavy Duty still looked like he didn't want to to go with it but sighed and gave up. That was when I decided to speak up

"Not trying to be smart or anything here but where exactly are you?" I asked looking puzzled at the mysterious loction this man was in

"Why don't you come and see" was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gosh guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! The only excuse I have is that school has just started back up from the Easter holidays and with my in my first year of GCSE's I have lots of course work to do and catch up on. So my sincerest apologies for the lateness. Anyways enough with me talking On with the story! :) BTW, This chapter seems so much smaller than it actually is but that because I typed this up on my PC and not on my phone like I usually do._**

* * *

_"Why don't you come and see" was all he said_

* * *

As the beam of blue light disappeared leaving only the blood splattered ground instead. Everyone looked at me and by everyone I mean everyone, I'm pretty sure the dead guy was, I looked up at them seeing shocked faces  
"So, I guess he doesn't make calls like that often?" I asked Captain Duke stepped forward  
"Never have I seen General Hawk invite a civilian into the base the last person was me and my friend Ripcord" He said moving the gun I forgot he had to the side and putting his hands in his camouflage pants. I looked at him, confused  
"So what do you guys do? I mean I know your called the Joes but what do you do? Is it private or do you have been like special to go in?" I rambled off a few of the questions that were bugging me Commander Heavy Duty answered me  
"Why don't you find out yourself when you get there?" At my confused face he continued on "Sorry Kid, we get tossed for telling" He explained, I however was more confused than ever, did that mean that if you told anyone anything then you would get fired or killed? And what happens to me? Do I get killed for knowing too much? Captain Duke, seeing the fear on my face, changed the subject  
"So Lyndsey do you want us to go with you back home so we can get your stuff and explain to your parents about what's happening" He said gesturing out to where a white van sat, something I should have noticed but I didn't. At the mention of my parents I flinched, Snake Eyes who still sat there even though I had long since needed him put a hand on my back and rubbed it slightly  
"Sir, I will happily go with you to get my clothes but seeing my parents will not happening" I stated looking at everyone in the eye/visor Captain Duke looked confused  
"Look kid, I get if you don't want your parents to know but they need to know where you are and what-" I interrupted him  
"No, You can not physically see them. They're dead" I said all eyes turned to me, shocked Captain Duke was the first to recover  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. If you don't mind me asking who do live with?" He asked I nodded at his apology  
"I live by myself, which reminds me Can I go over there to get a view things for the trip just incase in staying more than a day? You guys can come if you want I don't mind plus, you're the boss not me" I asked them, Commander Seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding  
"I don't see the problem, as long as it is okay that we go with you" He said I nodded before standing up from the ground and stumbling slightly before righting myself and turning around to face Commander Heavy Duty  
"What about the guns and stuff?" I asked gesturing toward the unused guns that still sat on the tables, untouched  
"It's fine we'll call someone to pick them up for us" Commander said before moving and going towards me, he gently grabbed my uninjured arm  
"So where about's do you live?" He asked I pulled my arm gently out of his hold and pointed slightly to the left  
"Just over there, shall we get going?" I said not waiting for an answer before walking in the direction of my house, avoiding the very visible splatters of blood that were dotted around. Steps from behind me told me that all three soldiers/ninjas were following me.

As we turned the last corner I heard a few gasp of either disbelief or shock. I knew what they were seeing, a small one story building with two small windows on either side of a white door. All other the walls graffiti covered it all, needless to say it was a right state.  
"You live here?" Captain Duke said after opening and closing his mouth a few times I looked at him  
"No, I live in the pretty mansion over the hills and I just led you here so I can kill you as part of my master plan to take over the world, Of course I live here!" I said I said huffing slightly as I tried and failed to cross my arms and just resorted to putting my arm on my hip  
"No need to be sarcastic, shall we go inside?" Commander Heavy duty asked and not waiting for an answer walked and tried to open the front door, it was locked  
"I locked it, I'm not that stupid I do know that when you leave the house for a number of minutes you lock the door and make sure all windows are locked to prevent intruders sir" I said adding a 'sir' on the end for extra help Captain Duke laughed and Snake Eye was silently laughing. I grinned slightly before nodding and walking over to the front door, unlocking it and walking inside.

Gasps sounded from around me as the soldiers/ninjas all took in what they were seeing. I knew what they were seeing, on the right hand side of the front door stood another white door which lead to the restroom across from the door was a corner which had a hammock hanging from it as well as a set of drawers. In front of the hammock and Drawers was a small boxing ring and around that was a total of six punching bags varying in height and size. In the last corner of the room stood two medium-sized shelves holding many weapons ranging from Katanas to Nunchakus. As the team collected their thoughts and hopefully their mouths I went over to the hammock and grabbed the blue duffel bag that was on it. I then went over to the drawers started placing all the clothes I thought I would need. As I was packing the bag Captain Duke caught up with his thoughts  
"So you live here?" He asked looking puzzled as he wondered around the gym/home, I nodded  
"Yes Sir, this place used to be my dad's before he closed it down from the public. Still used it to train though. So when he was KIA I was left with it and as I lost the deeds for the house, this is where I live now and to be honest, I love it." I said pausing slightly in the middle at the mention of the sore subject. Captain nodded before asking another question  
"Do you want to bring some of your weapons? You might be allowed to train whilst you stay at base so you may as well try" he said shrugging I nodded before closing my duffel bag placing it on the floor and moving to the shelves of weapons  
"Have you got a bag?" Captain asked I looked around and spotted an old black gym bag that I had never used I went over and picked it up before moving back over to the shelves and looking at my choice of weapons to take. I had a good assortment of them so I chose the ones I liked using the most I picked up my 19" Black tonfas and placed them in my bag and then placed my red and black nunchakus in the bag zipping up the bag, I grabbed my red Katanas and slung them on my back before turning and looking at the soldiers who were wandering around aimlessly

"Shall we get going then?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Shall we get going then?"_

* * *

Leaving my house with the three soldiers was hard. I looked at the door as I locked it placing the key in my pocket

"You okay?" Captain Duke asked I nodded before turning away from the door and walking over to Snake Eyes who had my bags, I took them off him nodding my thanks to him before turning to the Captain

"How are we getting there?" I asked looking around for our transport which was no where to be found. Captain Duke, Smiled before pointing upwards. At that exact moment the wind picked up whipping my hair across my face as I covered my face as the large black helicopter hovered over us. A girl clad in a black skin tight suit stuck her head out

" We can't land! Theres no space! We're throwing a ladder down instead though so get ready!" She shouted before I could say anything though a rope ladder was chucked down the end landing a few inches above the ground, Commander Heavy Duty was the first up going up as the the ladder was placed. Snake eyes was next though he stopped in the middle and looked down at me and Captain Duke

" Ok Lyndsey, your up just take your time ok? I'm going to be right behind you do just say if your arm starts to hurt much ok?" He said I nodded before making sure my Bags were as tight as the could be on my shoulders, the gym bag being the hardest due to its length and width, I then walked up to the ladder and taking the first step. I reached a few steps before snake eyes before I heard Captain Duke coming up the ladder. Snake Eyes went up the way checking every few steps to make sure I was still behind him.

As I climbed up the final steps of the ladder I was hoisted in by a set of distinctly female hands

"You alright?" The woman asked I looked at her she was beautiful to say the least red hair that fell down her back in slight waves she was wearing a black skin tight suit and from what I could tell black boots. A hand tapped me on the shoulder which was when I realised I had been staring

"Sorry! Yes I'm fine" I said breaking eye contact from the girl to look around our transport. It was defiantly a military class helicopter, it looked like it was kitted with guns on one side but with seats the rest of the way

"Sit down over there" she pointed to a space next to Snake Eyes I nodded and walked over there and sat down careful not to jostle my arm. Snake Eyes didnt look at me just continued to clean his sword. A grunt was heard as Captain Duke pulled himself into the helicopter, he sat himself on a seat to the right of me

" Ok! That's everyone! Time to go!" The Woman shouted and we were off. Flying through the sky to an unknown destination.

"I'm Scarlett by the way, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself" The woman-Sorry,Scarlett- said as she said down in a seat next to Captain Duke

"I'm Lyndsey it's nice to meet you ma'am" I said waving to her with my good arm suddenly a man who I hadn't noticed before in the corner stood up and shouted

"Ok! I can't take this anymore! No more of this 'Sir' and 'Ma'am' stuff! It's making me and probably everyone else feel extremely old so just please call us by our names and not our ranks or 'sir' or 'ma'am'" he finished waving his hands frantically around as it trying to emphasise his point I looked at him and Nodded

"All right, but I don't know everyone's names and if they want me to call them something other then there actual names" I said looking around at all the faces Scarlett spoke up first

"Well you already know me I'm Scarrlett" She said before turning to Captain Duke

"Ok, I'm Captain Duke you can call me Duke" He said nodding at me I smiled back before Commander Heavy Duty spoke

"Call me Heavy Duty" was all he said, I have the strangest feeling he doesn't like me that much,a tap on my shoulder made turn around and face Snake Eyes was waving at me

"I defiantly know who you are Snake Eyes!" I said grinning as he gave me a thumbs up a cough made me turn from the still happy Snake Eyes

"I'm Ripcord but you can call me 'Handsome' if you like" the man-Ripcord-said before flinching as Scarlett slapped him hard on his arm

"Ow! Ok, I'm Sorry! You know I'm only handsome for you babe! No offence Lyndsey" he said I shrugged

"So, Tell me about yourself" Duke said I looked at him

"Ok, My full name is Lyndsey Anne Peirce I had a mother and father and a older brother. Seven years ago when I was eleven my mother was murdered by a gang who tried to mug her she didn't stand a chance" I said sniffling at the memory

"After her death my dad tried to distance himself from everyone until one day without any warning he signed up to the army,was on duty for seven years, making sure that he visited me every time could until one day I get a two men at my door informing me that the father was killed in action in Afghanistan" I said as a tear slides down my face Snake Eyes was rubbing my back slightly

"We had the funereal a week later" I said looking at all the faces staring at me

"What about your brother?" Duke asked looking slightly confused

"He's adopted and he left before I was born never actually saw till after my mom died he stayed for a week before moving back to wherever he came from and then he reappeared on my fathers funereal and I haven't seen him since" I finished

"I'm sorry" Scarrlett said I smiled slightly

"It's ok, Everyone has there fare share of sad stories and that just happened to be mine" I said Scarrlett nodded before a voice interrupted everyone's thoughts

"We are preparing to land now so fasten your seatbelts" the pilot said and all I could think was

'_here we go'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry its been such a longtime since I updated I've been piled high with revision for my exams. But anyways, I would everyone's opinion of this. Should this be a Snake Eyes/OC or should it be something else. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me. I'm open to all suggestions. Now, on with the story :D**

* * *

The helicopter tipped downwards as we began landing at our destination. As the plane finally stilled everyone began getting out, I grabbed my bags and walked out the helicopter only to be greeted by an amazing sight. Around me was a military hanger full of soldiers and many helicopters and even a few planes needlessly to say, I was shocked

"So you like it then?" I heard Duke ask I nodded still looking around in awe

"Well you better because your going to be seeing it alot" A voice said I turned and faced the same man that was on the blue beam when we at the recruitment test not even three hours before

"I'm General Hawk, as you know from before" He said holding his hand out I took it shaking it slightly before dropping it

"Lyndsey Pearson Sir, It's nice to meet you" I said General Hawk nodded I looked around at the huge hanger

"If you don't mind me asking, What is this place?" I asked General Hawk gestures for me and the others to follow him we walked down the hanger over to a huge elevator thing as General Hawk answered my question

"This is the pit" was his answer I looked at him

" I don't need to be rude, but what's 'the pit'? It looks like a military base but is that what it is?" I asked as the giant elevator started going up General Hawk looked at me

"The pit is the main base for the G.I. Joes all around you is the top military personnel from around the world and its all done here" He said as the elevator went past a huge swimming pool that had many submarines in it

" So why do you need me?" I asked as the elevator stopped and we walked down a corridor and into a room full computers and high tech things that I will never be able to name

" This is where it gets interesting" I heard Scarrlett whisper to Duke I looked at them before turning to face General Hawk who was now holding a clip board

"Your full name is Lyndsey Grace Pearson, your 18 years old your mother was called Anne Pearson and your dad was Captain Luke Pearson. Your mother died when you were eleven and your dad was recently KIA a few months ago. You used to live in Tennessee before you moved to the state of Louisiana when you were six. You have trained in numerous martial art styles including Karate, jujitsu and Kung Fu. But that's just some of the background information and not the reason why you're here" General Hawk said putting down the clipboard and walking closer to the screen at the front of the room

"We've recently been following someone who you probably will know" General Hawk said before a picture of someone on the screen. I gasped looking at the picture

"Why have you been stalking my brother you creep!" I shouted still staring at the picture of my brother. The picture then changed to other pictures of my brother in numerous places such as Paris, China and Japan

"That's your brother?" Heavy Duty asked looking at me

"Yes, that's my brother Tommy" I said Heavy Duty looked me then turned away and faced General Hawk again

"You may know him as Tommy but we know him as a different name and that name is Storm Shadow" General Hawk said, I looked at him in disbelief

"How could that be possible I've known for years! Sure, he went off to different places throughout the years and didn't see me or my dad often but I still talked to him on the phone how could he be a completely different person when I'm not around!?" I shouted a hand was put on my shoulder and I turned and faced Duke

"You're not the only who has been decivied once upon a time by someone you know" He said I nodded then turned around and faced General Hawk

"As well as Storm Shadow or Tommy as you call him being one topic we now have another situation, the shooting. Tell me what was the words that cane out if the shooter before he died?" General Hawk asked looking around at everyone

" All associates of the Joes must die!" Ripcord said in an extremely bad evil voice

"So we could be looking at numerous enimies our main suspect being Cobra" General Hawk said

" But what do me and Tommy have to with it?" I asked sighing as it seemed like I was never going to get the answer to this question

" Well we're very sorry to tell you this but your brother is a very well known member of Cobra, our main enemy and we need you to help us get him and stop this madness from happening" General hawk finished I glared at him

"So that's it? I come here and you just expect me to just go and do whatever you say? You expect me to betray Tommy like that? How could you even think that?" I said looking at General Hawk as he stared at, unblinking

"I'll give you two days to think it over until then rest your arm and just relax. However, you do have access to most of the training rooms on the pit however you may not be allowed a various places but if you get lost ask anyone and I'm sure they will be happy to help" General Hawk said before turning around and facing Snake Eyes

"Snake Eyes, would you take Miss Pearson to her temporary room please it's across from Scarlett's and next to yours" General Hawk asked Snake Eyes nodded before walking over to me and holding out an arm and nodding to my bags I put them on his arm as he walked off. I waved to the others in the room before catching up with Snake Eyes.

This place was a maze. We had went down hundreds of metal corridors and we still hadn't came to a single room that looked like bedroom. Snake Eyes turned left down a corridor and stopped at a metal door, I walked over to it opening the unlocked to door reveal my new room.

It was bland to say the least, grey walls and floors, a small bed in the top left corner and next to the bed was a wardrobe. Basically, the whole room looked like a prison cell. Something dropping on the floor caught my attention as I saw Snake Eyes running off

" Thanks by the way!" I shouted after him before moving to pick up my bag. I refolded all of my clothes from the duffel dag and placed on the floor of the wardrobe (There was no hangers) I then took off my Katanas and placed them Carefully so they were leaning on the wall I then opened up my gym bag and took all of my weapons out before putting them on the small desk which was next to the door. I sighed as lay down on the bed not waiting two minutes before sleep overtook me.


End file.
